


Grab bag of doom

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: yj_anon_meme, Fluff, Gen, Minor Angst, Multi, OT6 is only in one story, One Shot Collection, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: Alternate Universes, silly fluff, and team building oh my!Or a collection of the fills I've done for the yj_anon_meme over on livejournal.





	1. Birds of a Feather/Flock together/Broken Wing/Cuckoo

**Author's Note:**

> So I probably should've done this sooner, but better late than never.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember the prompt these fic filled exactly, but do remember it involved Dick ending up being the youngest batsibling instead of the oldest.

Birds of a Feather 

“Hey baby bird,” a now familiar voice calls out from behind him.

Dick finds himself bristling at the nickname, they may be older than him but he's been doing it longer! He's the one who should have embarrassing nicknames for them both. But he's been so busy lately with Young Justice missions that he hasn't really had that much interaction with Batman's two newest sidekicks. No excuse on the other hand, he should be able to fight bad guys _and_ come up with bad nicknames.

Then again, he still wasn't used to the fact that he now had two older brothers. It had been a bit of a shock to come home after a weekend at Mount Justice to find out that Bruce had taken in sixteen year-old twins.

Dick finally turns to see Jason smiling at him. Dick can't help the small grin that rises up in reply. “Hey Osprey. Where's Magpie?”

“Over here,” comes the vaguely pretentious sounding answer from the shadows. A moment later Damian appears from the shadows to stand next to his brother.

Unless you inspect them closely, or you just knew them, you can't tell the difference between the two. Which, according to Bruce, was the reason they had the exact same costume. Confusion amongst your enemies as to how many of you there were was a good thing.

Dick feels his grin widen as he turns back around and perches himself on the edge of the roof. Peering down into the alleyway he can see Clock King and a few mooks getting ready for a heist.

“You two ready for a day that will live in famy?”

“Famy isn't even a word Robin,” replies Damian. He’s probably rolling his eyes behind his mask.

Dick doesn't reply, just disappears into the night with a mad giggle.

 

Flock Together 

M'gann really, really, _really_ wants to ask Robin about the two young men sitting next to him. But she's sure that he plans on telling everyone when they get here, so she challenges herself to find out herself while she waits. Nothing wrong with practicing her investigation skills!

She goes about making dinner, every once in a while sneaking a glance at the two sitting with Robin at the island. They are definitely older than Robin, though probably not by very many years—she knows she could be wrong though, human aging is still an odd concept for her. Like Robin they are both wearing sunglasses, which she knows means they don't want their 'civilian' identities revealed.

The timer on the counter goes off, reminding her to check the lamb and squash kabobs. They seem to be done so she takes them out and sets them on the stove so they can 'rest'—which doesn't make sense, how can an inanimate object sleep?

“Are you going to introduce us little bird?” She doesn't know which of the two said it, but she decides not to tell them that she can hear their whispers.

“Later, Os, you just need to be patient.” Robin’s voice has the same shade of annoyed humor he usually only gets with Wally. Definitely a clue, now if only she could figure out what it means.

There's a snort from the one not named Os. “You just want a chance to show off don't you?”

Robin chuckles but doesn't respond. M'gann realizes she's stopped working and that that probably seems suspicious—though Robin probably already knows she's been listening in—so she floats out the ingredients for the tzatziki sauce and starts measuring and mixing.

“Did you just see that?” the one still unnamed hisses.

“She's a Martian Mag, what did you expect?” This from Os.

“How do you know that?” the-unnamed-one-who-is-apparently-named-Mag asks.

“She's green you idiot.” The sound of cloth on cloth. M’gann’s tempted to grow extra eyes so she can see what’s going on behind her. “You never paid any attention to those Sci-fi movies I used to make you watch with me did you?”

Mag doesn't answer Os' question, and Os just gives and exasperated, but loving sigh. Robin has been strangely silent this whole time and a quick peek—no extra eyes required—shows her that he has his face buried in his hands.

It is that simple movement that tells her their relationship. They're brothers! A spurt of happiness fills her now that she's figured it out. She starts humming one of her favorite songs from Mars as she finishes up the tzatziki.

There's a rush of air and then Wally is standing next to her. “Hello beautiful.” His grin looks like it might split his face in half.

She smiles back. “Hello Wally, how was your day?”

“It was alright, but it's much better now that I'm here with you.” Before M'gann can reply Wally turns around and sees their two guests. “Woah, who called in the MIB?”

M'gann doesn't know what Wally is talking about, but apparently Os does because he starts laughing and M'gann can finally put a face to his voice. Not that it does her much good considering how similar he looked to Mag. She hadn’t thought humans could look so alike.

She can tell Wally wants to ask more questions, but she's pretty sure they're going to have to wait. To kills two birds with a stone she says: “Wally can you please let the others know dinner is ready?”

He gives her a blinding smile, then vanishes. He reappears less than a minute later. Things take a turn towards the awkward after that. Robin fidgets, his fingers beating out a steady tattoo on the tile. Os and Mag are doing something that apparently comprises of them trying to pin each other's thumbs down. Wally is staring at them as if just looking will reveal to him who they are—it worked for her.

Finally the others start arriving. Artemis is first, she doesn't even bother to take stock of the situation just heads over to Wally and elbows him in the arm. “You're staring.”

He finally takes his gaze off of Os and Mag. “So?”

She rolls her eyes as she takes the seat next to him. “Didn't your mom ever tell you it's not polite to stare?”

M'gann can't help but giggle at the expression on Wally's face, a strange mix of annoyance and embarrassment.

Kaldur and Superboy come in together, both deeply engrossed in their conversation. Until Superboy notices the two new people at their island. “Who are you two?”

Neither of them answer, but Robin clears his throat and sits up a bit straighter. “These are my brothers Osprey,” he points to the one sitting next to him. “And Magpie,” the one sitting next to Osprey. “They were curious about the team and wanted to meet you all.”

Wally seems to perk up a bit. “Are you guys thinking of joining, 'cause that would be kinda cool. I'm Kid Flash by the way.”

Apparently Osprey and Magpie have elected Robin their spokesperson. “They're not joining us KF. Batman recruited them to help him out, especially when I'm gone.”

Wally droops.

Kaldur steps in. “I am Kaldur. That is Superboy, Artemis, and M'gann.”

M'gann smiles at them. “But you can call me Megan.”

The room falls silent for a few moments before Wally speaks again, “so you've got brothers Rob?”

“Well...uh...” M'gann never thought she'd see Robin at a loss for words, but he is.

“What my little brother is trying to say,” Osprey butts in, wide grin on his face. “Is that we are new to being brothers and being part of the brotherhood of the birds.”

Magpie gives a derisive snort. “Brotherhood of the birds, really?”

Osprey gives him a gentle shove. “It sounds cool and you know it, Pie.”

“Don't call me Pie!”

Robin's head goes back into his hands as Osprey and Magpie start flinging insults at each other. Superboy seems confused and Wally's eyes keep darting between the two as they volley back and forth.

“M'gann, I think we should have dinner,” Kaldur's voice is the same as always, as if two arguing teens is no big deal. M'gann squeaks, she’d completely forgotten. It's an easy thing, however, to float over the kebobs, tzatziki, dishes, and flatware and set them in the middle of the island. It is an interesting change of events when Superboy is the first to dig in, while Wally seems oblivious to the food.

Osprey and Magpie are still sniping at each other, Artemis butts in with her usual aplomb. “Would you two just shut up and eat?”

They stare at her, shocked. Meekly they start digging in. M’gann can’t help but smile as Wally follows suit for once.

 

Broken Wing 

Halfway through the jump he can already tell he misjudged the distance, but he's still surprised when he starts falling. Jason tries to twist so he doesn't land on anything vital but he's not fast enough. His right arm is the first thing to hit the ground and it makes a sicking _crunch_ as the rest of his body falls on it.

Barely a moment after he falls Batman and Robin are there, with Magpie close behind. Batman scoops him up as gently as his can but Jason still has to bite his lip to keep from crying out. As they head towards Leslie's clinic Jason can see Damian almost, but not quite, crowding Batman and occasionally wincing with sympathetic pains— _oh the joys of twinhood_.

In what Jason is sure is record time they're in and Batman lays him down on an examination bed.

“I'll be right back.”

Jason barely manages a nod. _In through the nose, out through the mouth_ , he has to remind himself as he lies there. He's surprised when, in a rare show of brotherhood, Damian laces their left hands together. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Dick fidgeting in the corner, unsure of what to do. Jason wants to tell him to get his ass over here, but Leslie sweeps in with Batman close behind his arms full of supplies.

“What happened?” she asks.

Jason opens his mouth to answer but Damian speaks before he can, “he misjudged his jump and fell.”

Leslie doesn't say anything for a moment and then: “can you move it?”

Jason tries but the pain, once a dull throb, is now fiery spears. He shakes his head. Her severe expression softens a bit and as gently as she can picks his arm up and slowly starts to cut off the sleeve of his costume. Every little movement makes him wince and clutch Damian's hand tighter.

He knows getting the X-ray is necessary, but it still hurts like hell. But once the lead vest's off Leslie goes about setting up an IV, so maybe God exists after all.

By the time the IV finally kicks in they know the extent of his injury: lucky for him his radius bone is only broken in one place, downside is that the two ends are displaced. As Leslie gets ready to line them up he looks away. He may be comfortable with needles and shit but he'd rather not see one of the bones in his arm being moved. Soon enough though the cast is on his arm— _bright red—_ and they can finally leave.

Bruce calls Alfred while the rest of them change into civvies. At least there's still enough meds from the IV left in him that it doesn't hurt to take off his costume and then put on a shirt, though he's a bit wobbly.

Once they're back in the Manor Damian scoops him up— _he's the older twin damnit! Damian shouldn't be able to do this shit—_ and carries him to his room. Once there he sets him on the bed and starts plumping pillows.

“Why you being so nice? I'm not an invalid I can still take care of myself.”

Damian gives him a half-hearted glare then quickly looks away, faintly embarrassed. “I'm just worried about you is all.”

Jason can't help the smile and uses his good hand to ruffle Damian's hair. Damian swats it away, obviously even more embarrassed now. There are no more pillows to plump and Damian is doing his shuffle, he still wants to be here but doesn't have a good excuse cooked up. Jason pulls out his wallet— _between the mattress and box spring so he can feel of someone's trying to take it—_ takes out his last ten, and does his best puppy eyes— _they're not as good as Dick's though, that boy must have some sort of puppy eye gene or something_. With a roll of his eyes Damian takes the ten and walks out. Jason can't resist a final small jibe. “I love you too D.”

If Damian grumbles something in reply he can't hear it. A minute or two later Alfred walks in with a tray.

He smiles at the man, “thanks Alfie.”

If Alfred is annoyed by the nickname it doesn't show on his face. “You are very welcome Master Jason. Is there anything else you might need?”

“A sharpie would be nice,” he waves his cast around for emphasis. He wants it covered in names.

Alfred nods, “of course Master Jason.”

When he's gone Jason takes the mug off the tray and takes a sip of cocoa— _seriously is there anything that man can't make? It even had handmade marshmallows._  There's some painkillers on the tray too, but he's going to wait for Damian to come back before he takes them.

He is left alone with his thoughts for the time being, and they inevitably drift towards his new family. It’s only been four or five months since he and Damian were adopted and some days he wakes up and still can't believe it. Bruce is a great dad, even when he's acting like an airhead in front of the press— _b_ _etter than dad at least, that bastard should be rotting in hell_ _for what he did to mom_.

Then again, there's a small part of Jason who thinks that if he or Damian screw up in an unforgivable way, they'll be booted out and tossed back to the streets that nearly devoured them. The rest of Jason thinks this is bullshit, even if they'd stop being superheroes they'd still be Bruce's sons, but the niggling doubt remains. Lucky for him Damian returns with a familiar tin foil packet. Jason grins, “my hero.”

Damian rolls his eyes and hands him the packet. It takes a bit more work to open than it usually does but once it is his nose is greeted with the delicious smell of chili dog. His first bite brings a smile of bliss— _oh God it's been forever.._.

“That looks a little bit creepy, you know that right?”

Jason flips him off and takes another bite of his chili dog. Halfway through chewing he remembers the pills. He swallows— _don't talk with you mouth full honey._ “Hey D, can you get me the pills?”

Damian nearly jumps at the opportunity to stick around— _he must have been really shaken up—_ and before he can blink the pills are in his hand.  


Cuckoo 

In one night Young Justice is thrown into chaos.

Richard had convinced Jason and himself to visit Mt. Justice again. The night started out normal enough: M'gann had made dinner for everyone, Damian wondered if she knew she was using one of Alfred's recipes— _probably not—_ and while it wasn't as good as Alfred's cooking it wasn't half bad. After dinner they'd moved to the rec room, Jason and Wallace had claimed the television again in the attempt to see who was better at Assassin's Creed II. Jason was winning— _l_ _ike there was any doubt_.

And then it had all gone wrong, and Superboy had all but destroyed Mt. Justice.

Now, in the aftermath, they are all huddled together still in shock. M'gann is sniffling, but not crying, and Wallace and Artemis are doing their best to comfort her. Richard is curled up in Jason's arms silent and unmoving— _wrongwrongwrong—_ while he himself is standing guard over both of them. Kaldur seems to be the hardest hit, Red Tornado and Black Canary are patching him up but he doesn't seem to notice at all, he's just staring off into the distance. Damian can easily guess what's going through his head.

The League is nearby and they're not exactly being discreet about discussing how they're going to have to 'deal' with Superboy. Out of the corner of his eye he can see M'gann stiffen as they're plans branch out into counter-plans and contingencies.

In surprising show of bravery she stands up and faces the League. “It's not his fault.”

They don't seem to hear her though and continue planning.

“It's not his fault.” Again, they don't hear her. By now Wallace and Artemis are standing next to her and Richard and Jason are also taking notice.

“It's not his fault!” Everyone falls silent, Damian is sure it's not because of her words but because of the fact that she actually screamed.

Batman steps towards them, “talk.”

So she does. “While we were fighting I...scanned his mind. I know I'm not supposed to...I just...wanted to figure out what was going on in his head. He's never acted like this before. I was in his mind and it was like...it was like everything that was Superboy, the one we know, had been...locked away. I think...I think if I could get close enough and had enough time I could bring those back. I mean I've brought his memories back before, I know the structure of his mind...”

Damian's pretty sure she'd continue to talk if Batman hadn't held his hand up. He turned slightly to Martian Manhunter, “is any of that possible?”

The Martian considers it for a few moments then nods.

Batman doesn't say anything for a few minutes. Damian shares a look with his brother, they've both seen that look, but never on Batman before,  _in the long term is it better for him to be alive or dead?_ He hopes for the sake of Richard and the others he chooses alive.

“We'll let you try your way, but you need to rest. You'll be staying at the Watchtower for now, Superboy knows this place too well.”

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Richard whisper something into Jason's ear. Jason's eyes widen slightly in surprise but he nods and then gets up, Richard still in his arms, and heads towards Batman. Damian starts to follow but Jason shakes his head.

He waits, uncertain, next to the rest of Young Justice wondering what Richard is planning. He can only partially hear their whispers, enough to get their emotions. Batman is mostly surprised, but there's a hint of...he doesn't want to call it anger, but that's the closest he can think of. Richard's tone is pleading. Jason chimes in for a brief moment his tone clearly supporting Richard.

Damian does manage to hear one bit at the end, “are you sure?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see Broken Wing and Cuckoo are unfinished, I almost didn't post them but decided I might as well. Maybe eventually I'll finished them.


	2. Cake, Beverages, and 3 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for the Prompt: Think about it. They're all teenagers. What did/do YOU do as a teenager? Hormones are part of it and so is drama, but so are wacky hijinks, inside jokes, and finding that one group of people who may as well be your family. So... more of this. Anything with the team goofing off, getting along, and generally being the kids that they are. Bonus for hysterical giggling at three AM, because EVERYTHING is funnier at three in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops meant to post these all in one go, sorry about that

Wally awakes to the smell of something delicious and chocolate and...it's 2:40 in the morning. With a groan he rolls over and tries to go back to sleep, burying his face in his pillow to try and stop the smell. But his stomach has decided it wants food and rebels, also hard to breathe when your face is in a pillow—he should’ve remembered that.

So he gets up, puts on a shirt, and wonders why Megan is cooking at almost three in the morning. Two seconds later he's in the kitchen only to find that it's Dick cooking. Megan is standing on the ceiling.

He can handle the idea of Dick Grayson cooking, but Megan..."Why are you on the ceiling?" He has a feeling it’s far too early for this, or at least for his brain for understand this.

She giggles, she sounds so pretty when she giggles. "Arty, challenged me too."

He spins around to yell at Artemis, but she's not there. "Where is she?"

The microwave beeps, Robin gives him a look. "Chill Wally. I think she went to go get Kaldur out of the bathtub. Hey Megan you want to see if Superboy's back yet?"

She smiles at Dick. "Sure!" Then starts walking across the ceiling, as if the laws of gravity don't exactly apply to her, technically speaking they don't, she can fly after all.

Once she's out of the room Wally turns to Dick. "Mind telling me what's going on boy wonder?"

"I felt the sudden urge to cook and when I got to the kitchen Artemis was up and then Megan came in a few minutes later wondering why we were both up. Then I asked her to go get Superboy 'cause we were all out of drinks and Megan hasn't quite gotten the 'human' look down. Then when she got back Megan and Artemis started talking about what Megan could and couldn't do so Artemis wondered if Megan could stand on the ceiling. Megan liked it so much she just stayed there. Then I sent Artemis to go get Kaldur so he could have some cake too." Only Dick could get that all out in one breath. Wally bets Batman’s trained him, or it could just be one of Dick’s weird ass talents. Coin toss really.

Wally crossed his arms. "What about me?" Everyone was apparently staying up and having fun and they left him out?! He was the funnest of them all! He’d never felt so left out in his life.

Dick gives that kinda creepy chuckle of his. "I had faith that your stomach would wake you up."

Wally punches him the shoulder just as Artemis and Kaldur enter the kitchen. "Oooh, the tables have been turned." Artemis smirks. It looks good on her, which is probably proof she’s actually evil or something.

He glares at her for a few moments then decides it isn't worth it at nearly three in the morning. Luckily Megan returns with Superboy, both of them with their arms full of bags.

"Geeze, Supes. Did you buy all the stuff they had?" Granted Wally’s sure he’ll drink half of it before the night’s out. Just another one of _his_ amazing talents.

Superboy looks a tad embarrassed at his question and Dick glares at him, even through the sunglasses, Wally can tell. "Thanks for getting everything I asked for." Dick uses his shoulder to gesture at a counter.

Superboy nods and Megan starts floating it all out. Milk, Ovaltine, that weird limeaide stuff Megan liked, ginger beer, a can of whipped cream, Wally gets bored after that.

"So what'cha making?" Wally leans in as Dick starts adding stuff to the mixer. It looks good anyways.

"I already told you cake." Dick’s voice has that patient tone Wally knows very well.

"Yeah...but what kind of cake?" Clearly chocolate of some sort, but what kind? Death by Chocolate? Black forest? Chocolate and fruit? Wally found himself falling down the rabbit hold of how many different chocolate cake recipes Alfred might have.

"The kind of cake you can't have if you don't stop asking questions!"

Wally pouts, then joins everyone else at the island table. Artemis is already a quarter way through a bottle of ginger beer, how can she drink that stuff? She's gotten Superboy to try some, though Wally can't really tell if he likes it or not.

Kaldur and Megan are discussing something...and then he gets an idea. He’s the best at ideas, especially 3 AM ones. "Let's have a bad joke contest."

Megan gives a pretty little frown. "I didn't know there were bad jokes. I thought they were all funny."

She’s not exactly wrong, but how to explain...well he could just give an example. "Billy was a chemist's son, but now he is no more. What he thought was H2O was H2SO4. Hey!"

The table is silent. "See it's funny 'cause-ow." The empty can that’d hit the back of his head hits the floor. He turns to glare at Dick. Who doesn’t even look like he’d turned around to toss it, freaky Bat-training.

"How about we find something all of us can do," Kaldur suggests instead. Which is probably why he’s the leader and Wally isn’t.

"How about charades?" Artemis suggests.

Wally's about to say that's a horrible idea when Megan speaks up. "I've always wanted to try charades!"

His grin is a little forced. "Sounds great."

Since Artemis was the one who suggested the game they send her off to go get it. When she gets back she's not carrying the charades game she's carrying Clue. She meets his glare with one of her own. "I thought it would be more interesting."

It takes them a few minutes to explain the rules to Megan, Supes, and Kaldur. Then they dive right in.

They play five games, and the only one Dick doesn't win is the second one, only because he dropped out to finish up his cake. Wally makes a mental note to never play Clue with Dick again, though the cake made it a bit more tolerable.

Artemis gets sent back to grab another game and comes back with Apples to Apples. A game even he cna get behind. This takes even less time to explain, though Dick convinced them to play the potpourri version. Ugh, some friend he was.

They're having way too much fun with it. Wally's just won Abrupt with Defenestration. Now he had a pile of red cards in front of him. "For Demanding we've got: Handcuffs." Everyone laughs at that. "Friction, Toys, Buying a House, and Cow-pies."

There's a little bit of jockeying for certain cards, but he's really already decided. "Really guys, the only choice I can make is Handcuffs."

Artemis smiles. "Yes!"

He grudgingly gives her the green card.

The game continues on for who knows how long. Bombs gets Sups Dainty. While Megan surprises everyone and chooses Science Fiction for Loud, giving Dick the card. The last round he can remember is Phony and he doesn't remember who wins, though he does remember that Clint Eastwood was one of the options.

Eventually though even Wally finds himself falling asleep, the counter surprisingly comfy at who knows what time it was o’clock.

-

Red Tornado is _confused_ when he realizes that none of his charges are in their bedrooms. His confusion deepens when he finds them all hunched over the island asleep. There is evidence of both a game, cake, and numerous beverages.

He debates upon waking them up or not. In the end he does not. There is nothing too pressing for them to deal with, and they look quite content. He gets some blankets, covers them, and then goes about his own business.


	3. Loaves are from Mars, Farls from Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for this prompt by littledelusion: Megan's a young psychic who is attacked by the mysterious League of Shadows. She joins her rescuers, a ragtap group of investigators, to discover what the evil organization is up against.  
> I dunno, I just really want psychic!Megan and supernatural shenanigans.

Megan gave a small sigh, fingers doodling random shapes on the counter. Now that the morning rush had ended business would move at a snail’s pace until lunch, meaning she’d be called back by her uncle to help him with the pastries. Not that she didn’t love baking, she just like interacting with the customers more.

The little bell over the door gave a cheery ring, she looked up and smiled. “Welcome to Loaves are from Mars, Farls are from Venus.” Her grandfather had decided to cash in on the then-current space craze when he opened the bakery. “Can I take your order? Or would you like to take the challenge?”

The man raised a perfect eyebrow. “The challenge?”

Megan gave him her biggest smile. “The challenge is if I can guess what you want to order you make a two dollar donation,” she motioned to the large jar 2/3rds full of dollar bills. “If I guess wrong you get your order free.” More often than not donations were made.

The man smiled, “I’ll take that challenge.”

Megan tilted her head slightly and assessed. The man was impeccably dressed, so nothing powdered, jellied, or crumbly. A brief glance outside at his car indicated that he’d be more than willing to pay more for something organic. The rest of her guess was intuition.

“How about a loaf of our rosemary focaccia? The rosemary comes from our garden. You can try a slice first if you’d like.”

The man’s smile widened as he placed a folded bill into the jar. “I’ll just take the loaf please.”

She pulled a loaf from the display case and put it in a paper bag. “That’ll be twelve fifty.”

He gave her a twenty and she gave him his change and bread. “Have a great day!”

The man replied with a wave as he left.

A minute or so later curiosity got the better of her. Her hands reached for the jar and hurriedly unscrewed the lid. She fished out the bill he’d left, unfolded it, and stared. “ _Ohmigod_! Uncle John, look at this.”

She excitedly waved a hundred dollar bill.

—

_12 hours later_

Megan forcefully wiped away her tears as she hid behind a crate. Her thoughts a chaotic wash of _‘why me?’_ and _‘what the hell is going on?’_  Biting back a sob she risked a brief glance to see if those men were still following her.

Because of what had happened earlier with Mr. Generous and Rich Businessman, her uncle had given her the next day off. She’d jumped for joy at the idea that she’d actually be able to go out with her friends on a Friday night. Wendy and Karen had been so excited when she told them that they’d all decided to splurge and go to Providence. Everything had been perfect until all the lights in the club went out.

A brief flash of panic had filled her, followed by the sensation that she was being watched. Going with the sea of people she’d made her way to the exit, and the watched sensation grew to: ‘you’re being followed.’ A check of her pants pockets told her that she still had her pepper spray.

Finally outside she searched in vain to try and find Wendy and Karen. Then a man in black tried to grab her.

Now she was trying to hide from him and his companions. She’d only managed to get away the first time because of her pepper spray; she somehow knew she wouldn’t be so lucky the next time she ran into one of them.

She appeared to be alone for the time being and Megan allowed herself a few deep breaths. Those deep breaths turned into a hastily muffled shriek when she noticed the young redhead standing next to her.

He grinned at her. “You wouldn’t happen to be Megan Morse would you?”

She just stared at him dumbfounded. Getting a hold of herself she began backing away, what if he was with the men in black?

He noticed her panic and gently grabbed her wrist. “Hey it’s ok. I’m not with those guys.” He jerked his thumb in the direction she’d come from. “I’m actually here to rescue you.”

Something told her that he was telling the truth and that she should go with him—which should have freaked her out more instead of calming her. She gave a small nod. “Okay.”

The grin returned and he scooped her up. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hold on.”

A moment later he began running. She quickly buried her face in his shoulder to keep her eyes from watering. How could anyone run this fast? It just wasn’t possible. It felt like forever, but had probably only been a few seconds, he came to a screeching halt. Raising her head she stared in amazement as she realized they were now on the outskirts of Providence. Right next to a very expensive looking car with a young boy wearing sunglasses sitting on the hood.

The young boy turned his head towards them and gave her the barest hint of a smile. “Hello. My name’s Richard.” The hint turned into a small smile. “But you can call me Dick.” She couldn’t tell because of the sunglasses, but she felt certain he was now looking at her runner-rescuer. He was certainly harder to read than Wally had been, not that he didn’t feel safe too. “You know Wally, you can put her down now.”

She looked up to see that Wally was blushing, he did put her down though. Megan was surprised she could stand on her feet honestly. “Uh, Arty and Kon are still fighting off the League, but they should be here soon.”

Dick gave a small nod. “Kaldur’s waiting for us at the bakery.” She could feel his attention shift back to her again. “We’ll explain everything there.”

Megan twisted her hands. A million things rushed through her head, perhaps the worse was having no idea what was going on. “Is...is my uncle alright?” It was perhaps foolish to worry about him when there were people chasing after _her_ , but she’d seen enough movies to know how it might go.

Dick tilted his head slightly. “He’s fine. The League isn’t interested in him, only you.” She felt a small measure of relief. “Conner and Artemis are back.”

A moment later a young man landed on the ground, gently putting down the blonde he was carrying. Dick slid off the hood and opened the driver’s door. “Come on, time for us to leave.”

Between one blink and the next Wally reached the passenger door. “Shotgun.”

He started opening the door when the one she was sure was Conner gave a basso growl. Megan found herself jumping at the sound, but Wally just pouted. “Dude, you always get shotgun.”

“Yes he does,” Dick replied. “Because he’s too big to fit in the back. Now please, shut up and get in.”

They all got in.

Megan found herself frowning when Richard started the car and pulled onto the highway. She scooted closer to Wally. “Isn’t he too young to drive?”

Dick exaggeratedly cleared his throat. “‘He’ can hear you, also ‘he’ is also much older than he looks.”

She blushed. “Sorry.” He looked _thirteen_ , how was she supposed to know he wasn’t?

The car fell into a tense silence. She looked out the window and watched the scenery fly by, unsure of what to do. Usually she was very good at alleviating these situations, but these were complete strangers and her usual sturdy footing was gone.

A ride that usually took forty minutes was done in fifteen—which hadn’t exactly helped Megan’s nerves. Wally helped her out of the car and she began to reach for her keys, but the door opened before she could. The black man who opened it gestured to them. “Quickly please, the cloaking spell won’t last long.”

Megan found herself being hurried inside by Wally, Dick was the last one in. She watched as he put his hand on the door and muttered something. She gave a small start when she saw shadows creeping over the windows, effectively blacking them out. It was almost enough to convince her this was some wild dream she was having. “That’ll keep prying eyes out.” He took his hand off the door, revealing a red, glowing symbol. He quickly took a seat next to the black man who spoke again.

“I know you are wondering what is going on.” That felt like an understatement, nevertheless she nodded, unsure if she could speak. “Before we explain let us formally introduce ourselves. I am Kaldur the leader of this group. This is Dick Grayson, our stealth expert. Artemis, our tracker and sniper. Wally, scientist and speed freak. And Conner, our muscle and linguist.”

Megan gave a tentative smile and wave. “Hello.” She didn’t sound as scared as she’d thought she’d be. Which was a strange relief. “I’m Megan Morse, though I guess you all already know that. Uh, thank you for rescuing me.” Habit took over thankfully. “Would any of you like something to eat? There should still be some leftover pastries and scones.”

When almost everyone said yes—Dick declined—Megan took the opportunity to compose herself. Letting her mind wander a bit as she began assembling a tray full of various baked goods. She didn’t know why, but something felt off about the group currently sitting in one of the booths, even as they made her feel safe. Not a bad off, just strange off. Feeling much better she picked up the tray.

Leaving the kitchen she nearly ran into Conner. His good reflexes caught the tray as she dropped it. “Sorry, should have known you were there.” She’d always been good at that, her game was definitely off tonight. “Thank you.” She gave him the best smile she could.

Conner didn’t say anything in reply, just took the tray with him back to the booth. She frowned at his back as she followed. As he set the tray down on the table she watched as Kaldur muttered something into the other’s ear. Conner turned back to face her. “Uh...you’re welcome. And...sorry?” He shifted, not comfortable at all from the looks of it.

She gave him a soft smile. “It’s alright.”

He nodded jerkily and sat back down.

Wally had already started eating. “Mmfgh...these are delicious!”

Artemis wrinkled her nose. “That is disgusting.” She managed to snag a scone before Wally could. “Do you have any manners at all?” Her bites were much more sedate.

From the sigh Kaldur gave, Megan could tell this was an old conflict. “This is neither the time, nor the place.” His tone brooked no argument. “Both of you need to control yourselves. Now, feel free to ask any questions you might have Miss Morse.”

She remained quiet for a few moments, absently taking a croissant and tearing it apart. “Call me Megan, Miss Morse is weird.” Taking a deep breath she thought she might as well start with the basics. “Who were those guys, and why did they want me?”

“The League of Shadows is an organization that specializes in locating and capturing supernatural creatures and those with supernatural abilities. You were their next target.” Kaldur answered.

She stared at him for a few seconds before vigorously shook her head. “But there’s nothing special about me! I’m just a normal human being.” Megan’d definitely know if she were supernatural. How could you hide something like that from yourself?

“You couldn’t be more wrong if you tried.” Dick replied. “You’re very untrained, but you are a psychic. I haven’t met one of those in a good long while.” It was eerie to see him with his sunglasses on indoors, even if the lights were fairly bright.

She shook her head again. “I can’t read people’s minds.” As awesome as that might be.

Dick’s smile was toothy. “Then how are you so good at guessing what your customers want? Or how you can easily settle arguments? You’re just not trained is all.” He shrugged, as if it was nothing.

Megan didn’t know how to respond to that, these people were crazy. They...had saved her life in an impossible manner. She wrung her hands. “Even if I don’t believe you, this League will still come after me won’t they?” Dread curdled in her belly, she shoved the croissant shreds away from her. Not even managing a smile when Wally snatched them up and ate them too.

Kaldur nodded. “They will not be so...gentle the next time they try.”

The gears of her mind began turning and she frowned. “Why are you all protecting me?” Worried they might take it the wrong way she continued. “Not that I’m not grateful, just...you don’t know me.” Except that they apparently knew she was psychic, and where she worked. Perhaps it was a good thing she was already in shock.

Kaldur grinned. Absently she noted how good it looked on him. “It is in our best interest to make sure the League does not acquire you. Will you let us continue to protect you? It will be much easier to do so with your consent.” She wasn’t exactly pleased with that idea, but she guessed the fact they asked first was nice. “We will also start searching for a teacher to train you.”

Megan found herself at a loss for words. Her sixth sense—her psychic ability if they were right—told her that she could trust them, but trusting her life to complete strangers felt odd. Without their help though tonight would have ended differently and they didn’t have to remain strangers, she hoped. In the end she nodded. “I want to know everything. I don’t want to be helpless and ignorant.”

“That is understandable.” Kaldur turned to Dick. “Tomorrow you...”

“Will start looking for a teacher,” the younger boy interrupted. “It’ll take me a while, even with my current resources.”

“Thoroughness is preferred to haste. Everyone else will remain here, under the guise of tourists. We will gradually insinuate ourselves into your everyday life. Understood?”

Everyone nodded.

“Good. Until tomorrow then.”

After they had left Megan remained in the booth, wondering what the hell she’d gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief who's what for the interested:  
> Dick: fae.  
> Wally: Still science experiment gone wrong.  
> Artemis: Daughter of the goddess Artemis.  
> Kaldur: Still from Atlantis.  
> Conner: Cadmus' first attempt to clone a supernatural being, in this case a dragon (and yes that means in this world Superman is a dragon).


	4. No offence to any half human/half androids bent on world domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for the prompt: you ever notice that it says to "confirm that you're human below"?  
> ...Superboy or Megan or Kaldur gets offended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from one of the more amusing 'click to prove you're human' pages. Not exactly a capcha fill but the same general principle applies.

Dick sees Megan frowning at the monitor, she's just started to learn how to use the ones at Mt. Justice so he decides to see if she needs any help. "What's up Megan?"

She points an accusing finger at the screen. "This is!"

Dick frowns when he looks at the screen. "Why don't you just click the button?"

She crosses her arms and gives him a look. "It shouldn't be too hard to figure out."

She's acting like he should already know, so he inspects the computer again. Nothing seems to be wrong with the screen, keyboard, mouse, or the internet connection. He doesn't get why she won't click the darn button. "I still don't get what's wrong."

Megan doesn't reply, instead she throws her hands up into the air and walks off.

Dick takes her seat and stares at the screen, hoping to find some answer for Megan's sudden anger. There aren't any ads, all there is is the statement "click to prove you're human" and the button to click.

It comes to him a few minutes later and he's a complete idiot. He goes to find Megan to apologize, all the while figuring out how to make the internet more alien friendly.


	5. The joys of ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who read the comics might recall an issue of Teen Titans wherein Impulse got a tattoo that faded away in minutes due to his extreme metabolism. Well, since we can assume that Wally has a similar issue, what if he wanted a tattoo and was disappointed that if he got one, it wouldn't keep?
> 
> Cue a member of the team temporarily quelling his angst with the magic of permanent marker. Sure, it'll wash off eventually, but it's fun for a day or two, right?
> 
> Aaand then everyone else on the team gets involved, contributing their own designs, altering previous work, leaving each other notes...
> 
> Bonus points if, during a meeting with Batman/various mentors/the whole League, someone forgets a bit of information and Wally has to take his shirt off and have a team member read his back or something because they'd written a memo there.
> 
> Double bonus points if Wally takes to a particular design and the team resolves to redraw it on him every time it fades so he can have it like a real tattoo.
> 
> Gen or OT6 please! Roy can get involved too. (As a note, I would really really like to see OT6 because WE DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH OF IT GUYS SERIOUSLY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to find this one y'all, but I'm so damn glad I finally managed to.

“Hold still.”

Wally would, but it _tickles_. His legs are jiggling with the urge to move, but that would jostle Dick, which would ruin the 'tattoo', and Dick would say something snarky about how this was his idea in the first place. Not that this wasn't his idea, but Dick would still snark viciously about it.

'It' technically began after seeing Kaldur for the first time, and...well, regardless of the magic mumbo-jumbo Kaldur attached to it, his tattoo was kinda cool. But Wally'd been fifteen and waaaay too young, so it got shelved in the 'think about later' box. It had recently been brought back by Artemis who was now the proud wearer of a tattoo of her own and had been showing it off.

So he'd started doing research, a few hours later he was swimming in information and knew beyond a shadow of doubt that it would be impossible to get and tattoo and have it stay for longer than a few hours. So he'd shelved the idea into the 'impossible' box.

But last week they'd gone to the Rhode Island state fair and while they'd been watching Conner do the ring the bell game—which while proving a good excuse to try and have 'human' strength still seemed a bit silly—he'd noticed a tattoo booth. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't a regular tattoo booth, but an airbrush tattoo one.

Which brought him back to now, which was sitting in a stool at Wayne Manor while Dick applied henna to his shoulder.

“Aaaaaannd done. Now don't touch it or you'll ruin it.”

Wally nodded, then zipped to the bathroom to see his, albeit temporary, tattoo. The wings stretched from the top of his shoulder and ended about an inch from his elbow. Barely a second later he's back in the kitchen. “Thanks Dick.”

Dick gives him an affectionate kiss. “Anything for the poor belabored speedster. Now come on, I got the new _Marvel vs. Capcom_ and I bet I can totally beat your ass.”

“You're on!”

-

Conner is slightly confused. He knows the feel of tattoos, first from Kaldur and now from Artemis as well. Whatever is on Wally's back are not tattoos.

Five black hearts span his shoulders and Conner lets his thumbs brush against them as he continues to give Wally a massage. Definitely not tattoos. There are others as well but the hearts are the most interesting in his eyes. Wally gives an appreciative moan as another knot of muscle gets worked out.

When he finishes Wally flops back onto him, head resting on his shoulder. “Thanks.”

He shifts so that they are both a bit more comfortable. “You're welcome.” He likes doing it anyways. Everyone's skin is so very different from each others and he always seems to find new difference. “Hey Wally?”

Wally gives that odd humming 'yes?' sound. Conner's hand traces the hearts again. “What are these.”

Wally curls closer. “They're my tattoos.”

Conner finds himself frowning. “They don't feel like tattoos. They're smooth, not bumpy.”

He can feel Wally's small smile. “Well they're technically temporary tattoos. I can't get a real one so Dick's been giving me fake ones.”

Conner picks up Wally and moves him so he can see his back in whole, Wally apparently finds this hilarious. Now that he looks closer he can see Dick's handiwork in them, the flourishes in weird places—like the legs of the nearly naked woman. He inspects the hearts and is surprised to see Dick's name in the curls of one. “Can I...may I add to them?”

Wally is back before Conner even knows he's gone. A permanent marker's thrust into his hand. Wally plops back into his lap back facing him.

The hearts draw him in again. He picks the simplest of the five, only an outline. Conner's written Kryptonian is better than his spoken according to Clark. The sharp lines and angles contrast well with the curves of the heart. He puts his name underneath the heart, _Kon-el._  “I'm done.”

Conner can't help but smile as Wally twists in an effort to see what he did. “Ooo Kryptonian. What’s it say?”

He knows Russian, Japanese, Esperanto, five dialects of Spanish, and a myriad of other languages, but the one language Cadmus couldn't teach him, the one he's always wanted to learn since he got out, still trips his tongue up. He traces the top word. “This is _nzhau_ it means romantic love.” The second word. “And this is _zendh_ which is family or home.”

Wally smiles. “Cool.”

-

They're curled up together on the couch, well mostly curled up. Dick is sprawing like a cat on her, Kaldur's and Megan's laps, while Wally is half-on half-off the couch, watching a movie. Artemis doesn't remember what movie they're watching, she's more interested in watching what's going on with Wally.

What's going on is that Wally's getting a new set of tattoos, in addition to the nearly permanent hearts on his back. Dick is drawing what looks like tribal flames on Wally's left foot, while Megan is scrawling Martian on his chest. “What'cha writing there Megs?”

Megan looked up for a moment before returning her attention to Wally. “Tomorrow's shopping list.”

Wally's expression is almost comical. “What?”

“Well you did agree to do the groceries with me tomorrow. And this way I don't waste any paper.”

“Uh, Megan, don't you think that people are going to stare at us if you keep lifting up my shirt to see what we need to get next?”

Even after years Megan's frown of confusion is still really...cute. “It is the summer Wally, why would you be wearing a shirt in the first place? The store is not a restaurant they will still let you in if you're not wearing one.”

Artemis can't help but laugh, she wonders if Wally knew it would get this out of hand. They're teenagers in an impossible relationship, things were always bound to get strange fast. Who could have predicted this though? She shifts slightly to the left so she's cuddling with Kaldur. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Kon sleeping on Megs' right and considering that the conversation didn't wake him up he must be wearing earplugs. Megan and Wally are still talking, while Dick and his sharpie is slowly working his way up Wally's leg.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

-

At first M'gann found it odd. The idea of humans doing something so permanent to their skins was well... _alien_ to her. She never knew Kaldur before he had gotten his tattoo so it was just a part of him. But with Artemis, she knew her before, so it felt odd to have her come to Mt. Justice one day with a tattoo. Not that the line of Vietnamese characters on her spine was not beautiful, because it was, but permanence was not something Martians were used to when it came to their bodies.

Then Wally came in one day with wings on his shoulder and it was gone the next week. She'd been a bit confused, but once Dick explained 'temporary tattoos' to her she took to them with gusto. To her it seemed like a much better idea than making a permanent change to one's body. Soon making her own additions to Wally's collection, a swirling heart full Martian to match the others— _my desirable child of lightning_ —and even doing her own variation of Wally's hearts on her back.

It only takes a few weeks before she starts using him as a notebook. She found that it was easier to remember things when she'd written them down on Wally—the first time she did it was in English, but Wally said that it looked too boring, so now all her notes are in Martian. Soon everyone else is following her lead, and now Wally is more likely to be covered in words than in images. He didn't seem to mind though.

-

There is an odd amusement in using Wally as a personal message/ note board. Though Dick finds it even more fun to cover Wally's arms in the things Wally is not supposed to do. Kaldur has managed to curb most of that, but Wally still has things like _Wally cannot touch any sort of energy drink_ and _Wally can only kiss people on days that end in 'y'_ on him. While Kaldur himself would rather ask out the others himself, everyone else seems to have Wally do it for them.

Of course they use Wally's tattoo obsession for other things as well. On his left thigh is a list of common Martian, Kryptonian, and Atlantean words, their phonetic pronunciations, and their meanings. When Artemis and Dick were studying for their biology final they wrote the names of bones and organs on Wally's body—excluding the ones on his neck and head. Out of all of them Kaldur is the one who uses Wally as his own personal notebook/sketch pad the least. Though he has made a few contributions.

He will admit his drawing skills are not the best, except when it comes to fish for some strange reason. So Wally's lower back is covered with various fish and their Atlantean names—the first time Dick saw it he sniggered and called it a tramp stamp, which Kaldur still does not understand, which earned him a flying tackle and a severe hickey. Other than the fish and the Atlantean Kaldur hasn't done anything else. He wonders if he is missing something that the other's are clearly getting from this.

Kaldur expressed this doubt to M'gann while they were making dinner—actually she was making dinner, he was making a coconut lemongrass sorbet as a dessert. She seemed to mull over the question as she slipped garlic cloves under the skin of a chicken. “Maybe that's a good thing.”

He blinked at her. “What?”

She shrugged as she put the spatchcocked chicken in the oven. “Isn't it much better than we don't all enjoy doing the same things, I think we'd all get bored really fast if we did. You and Wally spend time together in other ways, like the swimming.”

M'gann is right of course. And like all of her observations he wonders why he didn't figure it out for himself.

-

Dick tries very hard to suppress his smile as he watches M’gann try to find some info that had been written on Wally while Batman looks on. All the while Wally is trying his damnedest to remain unaffected. It's kind of adorable really, watching her pull off Wally's clothes in her search for a single sentence. Out of the corner of his eye though, he can see Conner's fingers start to clench and unclench, and he thinks he should intervene before anyone else starts getting horny.

“It's on his right foot, M'gann.” He bit his lip to hold in a laugh as Wally is ungracefully levitated so she can more easily reach said food. Wally squawks in indignation, but Miss M doesn't seem to notice. Shoe and sock are quickly removed.

“12.87.19” M'gann reads off, and Batman nods.

“Good, I’ll let Green Lantern know. You’re dismissed.”

Wally rushes off, all the better to keep what little dignity he’s got left, and Dick finally lets loose his snigger. Conner follows, Dick has to think hard about not thinking about what’s probably going to happen soon. He is not going to explain to Batman that he can’t stick around because of ‘reasons’. Batman knows they’re all together, but it’s still awkward to have to have your father actually notice things like hickeys. “You’re fidgeting.”

Bruce’s sentence brings him back to the present, Dick blushes slightly. He wasn’t even thinking of anything dirty damnit! To make matters worse it’s just them in the war room now and Bruce’s smirk is a little too knowing. “You can go too. Just remember that we’re patrolling tonight, and doing hide and seek.”

Dick groans at the addition of his all time favorite game. Then again, it’ll probably be worth it.


	6. M'gaan/Dick/Conner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who found another fill she somehow missed the first time she was going through YJ-anon??
> 
> As for when in the timeline this'd takes place three years after season 1 so Dick's 16, and Con and M'gann are 19.

Dick's curled up, asleep, in his lap like a cat and Conner doesn't have the heart to push him off so he can help M'gann. So he reaches out with his mind,  _which still feels weird even after three years_ , and explains. She's not too happy, but she understands,  **I'll get Red Tornado to help me then**. Neither of them get to spend much time with Dick, especially during the week, so they're all a little touch-happy.  
  
Half an hour later she enters the entertainment room covered in a thin layer of dust and sweat. She joins them on the couch and her body morphs so she can cuddle the both of them. “Sorry if I get you messy.”  
  
He can't help the small chuckle. “I've been covered in worse: alien slime, living mud, your cooking.”  
  
She gives an affectionate swat on his arm. “At least the second time I actually cleaned it off of you.”  
  
Conner blushes, and shifts to get a bit more...comfortable. Then Dick's awake as if he'd never fallen asleep in the first place, and he somehow manages to tumble on M'gann making them both fall of the couch,  _Dick enjoys doing that a bit_  too  _much_. Conner watches them say hello to each other, which involves more than a little kissing and touching. “Having fun down there?”  
  
Dick breaks away from M'gann and smiles at him. “'Course we are Con. You should totally join us.”  
  
“I don't know...”  
  
There's a moment where Dick and M'gann share a look and before he can blink he's on the ground with them. They're tickling him and he does his best to retaliate, but to no avail. When he finds an opening he grabs it and now they're both pinned underneath him. “I win.”  
  
M'gann's doing that adorable pout of hers, “only because we let you.”  
  
He leans down to kiss M'gann and he can hear Dick moving underneath her, and now she's making the most  _intriguing_  sounds at the back of her throat. Conner decides he wants the same sounds from Dick and lets his hands wander where they will.  
  
They're starting to get really hot and heavy...the klaxon sound of the alarm forces them apart.  
  
“Totally not asterous.”  
  
“This better be damn important.”  
  
“Well at least getting dressed won't be as hard as the last time.”


End file.
